


Anything Yours Can Do, Mine Can Do Better

by duelmepharaoh (captain_indigo)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: F/M, Mid-Canon, PWP, and kuriboh, brief appearances by mana and the dragon knights, duel monsters spirit world, implied kaiba/yami, tributeshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_indigo/pseuds/duelmepharaoh
Summary: In spite of Kaiba and Yami's rivalry, Kisara and Mahad get along very well indeed.





	Anything Yours Can Do, Mine Can Do Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazesuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/gifts).



They were all gathered a little ways off from the castle.

Timaeus and Hermos were sparring with practice swords, but their “practice” was little more than an excuse to see who could make the other fall on their ass the most. Critias sat a bit removed, watching them, but even his stern countenance looked a little lighter than usual. Mana was nearby as well, flicking the tip of her staff to send globes of water shooting up from the surface of the stream. She was using Kuriboh as target practice, and the monster trilled animatedly as one of the globes flew near enough to dampen its fur.

Mahad and Kisara watched from their place beneath one of the rustling trees. After all they had experienced, these moments of peace would never lose their charm.

     "They're dueling again," Kisara said out of nowhere. Mahad hummed in acknowledgement, not moving from where his head rested in her lap. Kisara laughed. "They'll probably need us soon. Wake up." She tugged lightly on his hair. Mahad's hum was much more pleased this time, and he tilted his face to keep in contact with her hands. She looked down expectantly, her eyes twinkling.

     "If we must." Mahad gave a much put-upon sigh, rising gracefully from where he had been sprawled across Kisara, straightening his robes. "When I swore to serve him, I never imagined I would be assisting with what appears to be his way of flirting with Priest Seto’s reincarnation."

     "I'm sure they'll figure it out eventually."

     "Maybe after a few more lifetimes," Mahad grumbled under his breath. "Reincarnation has made the high priest even more stubborn, if that were possible."

     "And what about your Pharaoh?"

     "Ah, well," Mahad winced, avoiding the question by pretending to search intently for his staff.

     "He’s just as arrogant as my Seto, in his way. If you aren't careful, we'll beat you one of these days." Kisara shook out her hair where it had picked up some leaves from the ground, and Mahad was briefly hypnotized by the way it glittered like dragon scales in the light. "Mahad?"

     “Hmph.” Mahad shook his head, clearing his thoughts. “Now that I would like to see.”

     “Then perhaps today will be the day,” Kisara smiled as she began to change, teeth sharpening and wings bursting from her back as she disappeared at Kaiba’s call. “I’m sure I’ll see you soon!”

Mahad laughed softly to himself, gathering his hat from near the roots of the tree. Sure enough, the words of his Pharaoh soon echoed through his head.

     “Come forth, Dark Magician!”

* * *

 

They returned to the spirit world after, skin buzzing with the adrenaline of their respective duelists. Duels were one of the few times when Kisara showed the true extent of the power hidden under her skin, and for a moment she was still more dragon than human. They held each other’s eyes, challenge snapping between them like electricity.

Then Kisara blinked, the ethereal blue fading from around her, and the moment was broken. Kisara stepped forward and took Mahad’s face in her hands, laughing. Taking the hint, Mahad leaned down, brushing their lips together with an amused huff. Kisara hummed happily, urging him to kiss her more deeply. Mahad slid his hands down to her hips, licking gently into her mouth. Kaiba and Yami had been smoldering at each other, and the tension between them was still burning in Kisara like dragon-fire.

     “Tell me,” Mahad breathed, still entranced by the divine being in front of him.

Kisara leaned back, looking searchingly into his eyes, and then pressed another firm kiss to his lips.

     “Kneel,” she murmured, sweet as can be, and she heard the breath catch in his throat. Mahad backed her up against a tree and dropped readily to his knees. He slid a hand under the hem of her skirt, over the outside of her thigh, and delicious chills prickled up Kisara’s spine. Mahad paused, looking up at her expectantly. “Slowly,” she instructed, twining her fingers through his hair and pushing it back from his face. Mahad shivered, sliding Kisara’s dress up over her thighs and trailing soft kisses over the sensitive skin.

Kisara had long since learned that Mahad took as much pleasure from accepting her control as he did from taking it away. His fingers massaged her hips, and his kisses became pulls of lips and flicks of his tongue. Leaning back against the tree, Kisara directed Mahad’s mouth between her legs, sighing with pleasure at his breath against her wet skin. Mahad pressed his lips against her underclothes, feeling the heat of her on his face. He looked up at her again, face flushed with need, and Kisara bit her lip.

Mahad moved his hands so Kisara could step out of her underwear, and eagerly continued with his task. He licked a broad stroke up the center of her folds, and Kisara groaned. He followed it with another, using his fingers to spread her open and reach more of her flushed sex. He traced between her lips, his mouth growing slick and wet with the sharp taste of her, encouraged by Kisara’s pleased gasps. He had the presence of mind to bless his loose robes as he felt his own arousal hardening beneath them.

     “More, Mahad,” Kisara breathed, her eyes fluttering. “I need your hands t- _ahh!_ ” She cried out as one of his dexterous fingers teased the edge of her hole and his tongue moved to circle over her clit. Mahad groaned at her cries, feeling her twitch against the vibrations of his mouth. Kisara tugged at Mahad’s hair, hips flexing under his hands as waves of heat began to spread through her body. Tilting his head slightly to make room, Mahad slid a finger inside her. His movement was achingly slow, pausing at every knuckle to draw it back out, not out of necessity but simply to prolong Kisara’s pleasure. Finally his finger was fully inside, his other knuckles pressing deliciously against her sensitive lips. Kisara’s breath grew harsher, and Mahad added another, dragging his knuckles lightly against her rim and crooking the tips of his fingers against the most sensitive part of her as he pumped them in and out. Kisara tightened her hands in Mahad’s hair, panting as his tongue pressed harder over her clit.

     “Ohh, that’s it, that’s perfect, _gods-_ “ She let out one last drawn-out groan of pleasure, squirming where Mahad still held her up against the tree. Heat pulsed through her body in languid, breathtaking waves, hips twitching against Mahad’s lips as he slowed his movements, licking her through her orgasm. Kisara’s thighs quivered and Mahad guided her down into his lap, tucking a sweaty lock of hair back behind her ear. Kisara glowed, leaning forward to suck the taste of herself from his lips. She caught Mahad’s eyes and placed his hands on her waist. “Keep them there,” she said, delighted at Mahad’s answering shudder.

     “Kisara...” Mahad’s voice was rough with desire, and his hands clenched on her waist as she worked a slender hand under his robes, running her fingers over his arousal. He was already leaking, and Kisara kissed him thoroughly as she spread the liquid over his tip.

     “You did wonderfully,” Kisara whispered against his lips. “Your mouth never fails to please me.” She didn’t need to open her eyes to know that Mahad flushed at the praise, and she tightened her hand around his length, stroking him more firmly. She could feel how close he was, simply by the shivers that shook his frame and the hunger of his kisses. Then she stopped the movement of her hand entirely, and Mahad buried his face in her neck to muffle the needy gasp that escaped his throat. “Would you like something, Mahad?”

     “Please,” he hissed against her skin.

     “Ask me properly then,” Kisara replied in her firmest tones, and she felt Mahad’s length twitch under her fingers.

     “Please let me come,” Mahad forced out, almost breathless.

     “Much better.” Kisara the line of his jaw tenderly, stroking him again, hard and fast as she knew he needed, and it wasn’t long before Mahad tensed up beneath her and came over her fingers with a muffled groan.

He sat shivering, head still rested on Kisara’s shoulder, as she wiped her hand on the grass and waited for him to recover.

     “May I move my hands?” He asked after a moment, quirking an eyebrow at her.

Kisara laughed, pressing another kiss to his lips.

     “You may. What would you say to a swim? There’s a lake just over that rise.”

Still sweaty from their duel and sticky from the aftermath, they helped each other to their feet and wandered off into the sunny afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Never written Kisara, and never written this flavor of smut, sooo... hope it's still good! It took me ages to write even this little bit, cause there's so little canon characterization for Kisara. T_T
> 
> Honestly kind of tempted to do more about them now, there are some fun character parallels to explore. This was either gonna be Porn Without Plot or Porn With Angst, and from the prompt it seemed like you'd rather the first one. :)
> 
> Hope you like it!


End file.
